Sweet Child of Mine
by Clover123
Summary: Five year old Aimee Potter Weasley has lived with the Weasleys since she was 15 months old. She never questioned her parentage, but when she hears Augusta Longbottom talking about something Molly and Arthur tried to keep from her, Aimee begins to question if she really is part of the family. Fem!Harry! One Shot.


_Sweet Child of Mine_

_Summary: Five year old Aimee Potter Weasley has lived with the Weasleys since she was 15 months old. She never questioned her parentage, but when she hears Augusta Longbottom talking about something Molly and Arthur tried to keep from her, Aimee begins to question if she really is part of the family. Fem!Harry_

**_A/N: There are some sensitive subjects in this story, since it is about adoption. I mean no offense to ANYONE who is or was adopted. Please don't think that. I was inspired to write this after I read the story "_****Harry****_" by "_****8****th****weasleykid****_". It's a really sweet story, so you should read this. This is Girl!Harry for any of you guys who don't know. Thanks!_**

**_Disclaimer: I own only the plot. _**

Five year old Aimee bent down to pick up a small bluebell that was crushed on the ground. Bluebells. She loved bluebells the most out of every flower, with exception of lilies. The small, crème white petals and the tiny, bright yellow middles seemed to intrigue her.

Her long, messy dark red hair was tied back in two, long messy pigtails that came past her shoulders. Aimee's emerald green eyes sparkled in the summer sunlight whenever the sun hit them correctly, and they lit up whenever she was excited, which happened almost every day. This was normal, she'd always tell herself, since her six brothers and younger sister's eyes were the same way, and their hair was the same color.

It was the exact same with her mummy and daddy too.

The one thing her siblings and parents didn't have was a small, lightning shaped cut off to the side of their foreheads, which is exactly what Aimee had.

Whenever she asked, her parents looked at each other for a few moments before saying she hit her head as a baby in a nervous tone, and Aimee believed that, being the naïve five year old she was.

Clearing her head, Aimee took the crushed flower in her hand, before closing it solemnly. She opened it up again a moment later and watched in awe as it grew back to its former glory. The crushed, dark blue petals sprang up, full and bell shaped again, and the stem began to fill itself.

Aimee grinned from ear to ear when she saw her accidental magic. She didn't do it a lot, but when she did, it was pretty cool.

She had made glass in the windows break or disappear, she had somehow ended up on the Fawcett's roof one day, when she had played with Annalisa Fawcett (who thought it was a good idea to chase her in a malicious manner), she had even turned Bill's hair bright pink one day when he pinned her down and tickled her (which worked, because he let her go immediately to fret over the hair color), but this was the first time Aimee had ever remembered doing something like this.

She gather up a bouquet of bluebells and lilies, and ran back up to the Burrow.

"Mummy! I fixed a flower!" Aimee yelled, excitedly, handing the bouquet to Molly.

Molly smiled warmly at her pigtailed daughter and took the bouquet. She noticed that it was made up mostly of lilies.

_Lily. _

She had wondered from the age that Aimee had learned to collect flowers if she or Arthur should tell her about Lily and James. Aimee had never noticed that she was the only one of her siblings with auburn hair instead of fiery red, or that she was the only one with green eyes, and even believed what they said about her scar.

Molly knew that they would have to tell her sooner or later, especially before she and Ron went to Hogwarts, because then she would be called "the Girl Who Lived". She wished that she didn't have to tell her. She'd probably ruin her daughter's trust… but wasn't it better to hear it from her than some random student at Hogwarts?

"Can I help with dinner?" Aimee asked sweetly, jerking Molly out of her thoughts. She shook her head.

"Why don't you go see if Neville would like to play?" she asked when she saw Aimee's disappointed face. She beamed with happiness and skipped out the door.

"Be back by dinner!" Molly called out the door.

"I will, mummy!"

Molly set the cluster of flowers in the vase and sighed. Maybe it was time.

Ginny, who was also picking wild flowers, decided to follow Aimee over to Neville's house.

The Longbottoms only lived a few minutes away from the Weasleys, so it was an easy walk. Augusta Longbottom, Neville's grandmother, seemed to like Ginny and Aimee, more than their brothers (with the exception of Bill) at least, and was glad to have them over.

Neville had suggested they play hide and seek, so Aimee scrambled to find a hiding place, and that place was right outside the kitchen.

She could here Augusta talking to Uncle Algie, but about what, she didn't know. At least until she heard this sentence:

"… Amelie looks just like Lily, but Molly told me she's so naive about her parentage. She doesn't even suspect she's adopted! Lissie had to coach Luna into not telling her, Algie. You know how much of a blabber mouth that girl is, and that eidetic memory gets her into trouble!"

Aimee's eyes widened. She knew perfectly well what "Aimee" was short for, and what "adopted" meant. So… did that mean Molly and Arthur weren't her parents? And who was this Lily person? Molly and Arthur had a lot of explaining to do!

She bolted upstairs back to Neville's room.  
Neville was still counting (he'd lost track of the numbers and had to start over) and she could see Ginny giggling behind his door.

Aimee took Ginny's hand and announced to Neville that they were leaving.

"Why?" Neville asked confused about her sudden change in attitude.

"'Cause!" she yelled angrily and tugged Ginny with her.

"I wanna stay!" Ginny yelled back at her sister. Aimee let go of Ginny's hand and ran straight out the door without looking back.

Aimee ran through the tall, yellowing grass, tears running down her face.

How could they not tell her that they weren't her real parents? Molly and Arthur had always told Aimee never to lie, when they had been lying to her face for longer than she knew…

She opened the door that led from the backyard to the kitchen, and closed it behind her.

"Aimee, where's Ginny?"

"At Nev's house! She wouldn't come!"

"Alright, what's wrong?" Arthur asked, when he saw her tears. "Was Annalisa chasing you again?" Aimee shook her head and let her tears fall.

"Nev's gran said I was 'dopted!" Arthur and Molly exchanged panicked looks and then looked back at Aimee.

"Aimee, sweetie, you have to understand –"

"You don't like me?" she sobbed and then ran out of the kitchen. Molly looked at her husband.

"This is what I was afraid of, Arthur. We need to have a talk with Augusta." Arthur nodded and then replied, "We also need to talk to Aimee. Why would she think we didn't like her?"

Molly shook her head, and then her eyes widened. "I have a feeling someone told her that. That's not something a five year old comes up with on their own. Someone told her."

Both headed to Aimee and Ginny's room, where they assumed she was. She was sitting on the window seat, holding her bear to her chest.

"Aimee," Molly whispered quietly. Aimee didn't answer, but looked over to her parents in the doorway, and then back out the window.

"Don't you like me?" she whispered back to them, burrowing her head into her bear.

"We love you, Aimee. Why would you think we wouldn't?" Molly asked gently, taking a seat next to her.

"Auntie Muriel said that you don't love kids that are 'dopted." Molly looked over to Arthur with a priceless look on her face. How dare she tell one of her children that she didn't love them, just because she was adopted!

"What Muriel said was wrong." Aimee looked up. "We love you so much, Aimee. Being adopted doesn't change any of that." Aimee sniffed before wrapping her arms around Molly and hugged her.

They stayed like that for who knows how long before Aimee pulled away.

"I'm sorry mummy." she sniffled.

"It's okay, sweetheart," Molly assured her, stroking her messy, red hair.

"Just remember, you'll always be a sweet child of mine."

_The End_

**_A/N: Well, I hope you guys liked this! Thank you sooooo much for reading, and have a super, fantastic day!_**

**XOXO, Clover :-)**


End file.
